Payback is Rough
by A White Guy
Summary: After a humiliating prank is pulled on Hinata, she ropes Naruto into getting back at Sakura, only more publicly. Written by request, Contains gas and toilet content. TURN BACK if you don't like that sort of material. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Not my usual cup of tea, but requested. Purely PWP. Involving bodily functions. Turn back now if that makes you squeamish. Otherwise, read on...**

 **F.Y.I, it's not my intention to bash any characters...trust me, they will all [mostly] get their chance**

* * *

"For Crap's sake, Hinata, hurry out!" Naruto whined, "I gotta go!"

Naruto did a little dance outside the academy's only public bathroom, as the men's room had a line and the women's was obviously off limits for him. Hinata could have used that one, but she was desperate.

"Well if you weren't so eager to play that stupid joke on me with Sakura-chan, I wouldn't need to hog the restroom!"

The joke in question was slipping laxatives into Hinata's pork buns, leaving her...indisposed for the time being. Naruto's need for the bathroom only grew stronger upon hearing Hinata releasing a propulsion of gas from her rear end. It had been like this a while now, nor did it seem like it would end anytime soon. When he had first needed to use the bathroom, he was not going to wait patiently for the door to unlock. Foolishly thinking there was no one inside despite the fact that it was locked, Naruto bent down to slip under the stall door, only to find a dark blue pair of pants pulled down, covering anything below her shins, save for her sandaled toes. He did jump back after Hinata squealed at the sight of someone peeping in, but it didn't make him less desperate.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" asked Naruto, "That was rotten of me, I know!"

"And yet, you laughed at me when I had to run out of the cafeteria almost shitting myself," Hinata said morosely.

As Naruto anxiously crossed his legs together to hold it in, the frequent sounds of Hinata dropping multiple loads into the toilet were enough to send him over the edge.

"Hinata, please!" Naruto begged, "I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

"...anything?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, anything!" replied Naruto, "Now please let me in!"

The thing about the public bathroom was that since either a male or a female could use it, there was both a urinal and a toilet. So in theory, there was no reason two people (except two females) couldn't use it at the same time, provided they didn't mind having no privacy. After hearing the door unlock, Naruto dashed into the bathroom and unzipping his pants, hearing nothing but angels singing once he was in.

"Jeez, Hinata," Naruto said scrunching his nose, "You REALLY stunk it up in here."

"And who's fault is that?" asked Hinata rhetorically.

He didn't answer. He knew what it was already. As the two ninja students continued to relieve themselves, they both were slightly more at ease with each other.

"So...what exactly did you mean by 'anything'?" asked Naruto.

* * *

Gas pills. That's what Hinata meant by 'anything'. To make things right with the bluenette, Naruto distracted Sakura with friendly conversation. Sakura was caught up in the subject Naruto was discussing with her (the subject being whatever was under Kakashi's mask), while in the blink of an eye, Hinata slipped the gas pills into the mashed potatoes that came with her yakisoba. After seeing Hinata disappear, Naruto abruptly took his exit, leaving behind a confused Sakura.

Hinata and Naruto chuckled to themselves after witnessing Sakura wolf down her food, and in turn, the gas pills. They didn't take effect immediately, though, which disappointed Naruto, wanting to see the results up close. Hinata, however, was quick to assure him that the next class would be their chance.

On the way to said class, Sakura ran up next to Hinata putting her elbow on her shoulder, despite the fact that they were almost the same height.

"So I guess you'll be avoiding pork buns for a while, Hinata-chan," Sakura snickered.

"That wasn't funny, Sakura," Hinata said.

"Hey, it got you out of class, didn't it?" Sakura asked smugly, "Even if it left you on the toilet shitting everywhere, but beggars can't be choosers."

 _Laugh it up now_ , Hinata thought, _It'll be your turn shortly._

About ten minutes into class, half the class was nodding off to the slideshow that even the teacher had fallen asleep on. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji had still been awake. Sakura, like some of her other classmates, was fast asleep with her head in between her arms. The class droned on until the few who were still awake heard a quiet fart.

"Seriously, Naruto?" asked Ino, "You just had to do that in class?"

"That wasn't me!" whispered Naruto.

"Dudes, it was Sakura," said Neji, "Trust me, I'm sitting right behind her."

Hinata and Naruto grinned at each other when Neji covered his nose.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke said, "Sakura doesn't fa..."

Sasuke spoke too soon as she farted again, this time a little longer. Ino giggled.

"That is _so_ gross," she said laughing, "Does she know she farts in her sleep?"

"I...don't think she does," Hinata replied, knowing the full reason why.

The crew giggled as a couple more farts made their way out of Sakura's ass. The kicker really came when, after a rather short but loud one (which also made her butt jiggle a little), there was a small but distinguishable brown spot right where her butthole would be.

"Did...did she just..." Sasuke was lost for words.

Hinata, Ino, and Naruto died of laughter, tears coming down from their faces. Sasuke only smirked, but went on shaking his head at the absurdity of Sakura's predicament. At this point, everyone, excluding the teacher, had woken up at the sound of laughter. Sakura was going to ask what her peers were laughing at, until she felt something in her shorts that should not have been there. She made the mistake of standing up to see what it was, exposing the shit-stain on her shorts to all her classmates.

All of whom began laughing as she tried to cover the spot in vain.

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK?" screamed Sakura.

Sakura dashed out of the room in embarrassment as the class laughed on and on. Especially Hinata and Naruto. This had been far more embarrassing than what happened to Hinata, and also more public.

Needless to say, Sakura spent most of the remaining school hours in the bathroom, cleaning herself up and staying on the toilet until the gas pills wore off. But the damage had been done, and Hinata had beaten Sakura in her own game.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID Baka!" Sakura cried, cursing out Hinata, "Fucking bluenette BITCH!"

Sakura was on the toilet at school, having almost finished dropping loads as she cursed the very name of Hinata Hyuga.

"The hell you complaining about?" came a voice from the next stall over.

The voice in question belonged to one of the instructors, Tsunade. She was relatively popular with the students, girls going to her for guy advice, and boys staring at her unrealistically large boobs and tight plump ass. It was strange to hear Tsunade in the regular bathrooms, because the instructors were supposed to have their own private bathrooms. But sure enough, from the small opening at the bottom of each stall, Sakura clearly saw her usual blue sweatpants pulled down covering all but her red toes.

"Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I asked Shizune to bring me some coffee with soy milk, but she used whole milk instead!" Tsunade exclaimed, "She should know that I'm lactose-intolerant!"

"I meant what are you doing here in the student restrooms?" Sakura asked again.

"The other instructors won't let me use the private bathrooms," Tsunade replied, "They think I'll stink it up."

As if to illustrate the point, Tsunade released a deep-bass fart that echoed in the bathroom, followed by the sounds of toilet water having multiple loads dropped into it.

"The audacity of those idiots," hissed Tsunade, "Speaking of which, you've been on the can for a while too. What's your story?"

"Stupid Hyuga gave me gas pills that made me crap my pants," Sakura replied.

"Shameless Neji," Tsunade remarked.

"Not Neji! Hinata! And stupid Naruto helped her!"

Sakura didn't mention the part about her putting laxatives in Hinata's pork buns, therefore starting this whole chain of events. That would just earn her a remark from Tsunade about karma and payback.

"Well, I don't know about Hinata, but Naruto is overdue on some punishment," Tsunade said, "He was one of the first to insult my bathroom habits! And I have to live with him!"

Sakura had almost forgotten that since Naruto's parents were nowhere to be found (MIA or dead), he had been taken in by Tsunade and shared a house together. Of course he would see the best _and_ worst side of the voluptuous instructor.

"Well since you live with him," Sakura said, "I don't suppose you happen to have any of those gas pills he fed me?"

"Nope, he ran clean out of those," Tsunade said, "But he does have some laxatives that I could swipe for you..."

* * *

Sakura didn't bother mentioning that said laxatives were the same as the ones she gave Naruto to slip into Hinata's food. But nonetheless, the next day, while avoiding the stares of everyone who either witnessed her embarrassing predicament or at least heard about it, she had snuck her way into the boys locker room while everyone else was outside running laps. Just a couple minutes ago, she had swallowed the laxatives herself. Now she just needed to find the bag belonging to Naruto, which contained his change of clothes for after everyone hit the showers. It wasn't hard to find. Only Naruto would have a nine-tailed fox on his bag. Just in time, too, because she just felt her stomach's contents making their way through her system.

"C'mon, stupid bag, unzip!" hissed Sakura.

She almost ripped the bag apart from trying to undo the zipper, but fortunately nothing broke or came flying out. After opening it enough, Sakura turned around and pulled her shorts down, placing her bare ass over Naruto's open gym bag and pushed. Feeling the fecal matter traverse its way through her intestines, parts of it began to come out from her asshole into Naruto's bag, and subsequently, on any spare clothes inside it. Now he'd either have to walk around half-naked or wear shit-stained clothes. Either way, part of her was satisfied, especially after using his spare boxers to wipe her butt once she finished.

"Wow, feels good to take a load off," Sakura said with no pun intended.

She had quickly made her way out of the locker rooms and to the hallways, where she at last heard Naruto's girly shriek once he opened his bag to find a nasty surprise.

* * *

So Naruto opted to keep his sweaty gym clothes on for the rest of the day. Sakura hadn't considered that third option. But at least the other guys saw what she left in his bag and found it funny. The girls, though, mostly avoided him for the rest of the day. Even Hinata, who still hadn't been properly punished for publicly humiliating her. She had long been thinking of ways to get revenge. The answer came to her by surprise in her own locker. Tsunade must have left it there for her, because only she would know what Sakura had been trying to do.

And this would do just the trick.

* * *

 **Final part up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

It took every bit of cunning and stealth to not get caught sneaking into the Hyuga compound that night. The time was 11:22 pm on the very same day all of the past events involving laxatives and gas pills transpired. Though it was funny to hear Naruto scream like a girl when finding someone (i.e Sakura) had shit in his bag, the mission wasn't over. After all, it was Hinata who persuaded Naruto to turn on her. With a fanny pack filled with small supplies inside, Sakura swiftly evaded the night guards and to the other side of the Hyuga's large home, specifically the door closest to where Hinata's room was (based on her memories of earlier study sessions at the Hinata residence).

Quietly opening the sliding door and tip-toeing across the dimly lit hallway, Sakura found the door to Hinata's bedroom, creaking it open slightly, expecting the timid bluenette to be up late studying. This was not the case. On the futon laid out across the floor, the pale target was dead asleep in her full regular attire. Her sandals had been placed near the bathroom door, and one of her many notebooks served as a pillow for the bluenette, followed by a distinguishable puddle of drool on one of the pages and soft snoring coming from her nose.

"Heh, maybe a video of _this_ would be embarrassing enough," Sakura chuckled to herself, "But then I would have brought _this_ for nothing."

Reaching into her fanny pack, Sakura pulled out the object that had been left for her in her locker...which was none other than an enema. This would work perfectly.

Removing her own sandals so as to move as quietly as possible (despite the fact that Hinata was a heavy sleeper), Sakura walked barefoot around the futon to get to her target. Getting down on her knees, Sakura grabbed the top of Hinata's blue sweatpants and effortlessly pulled them down. Sakura expected a little more challenge in the form of panties to face, but instead saw Hinata's pale, plump butt, made even more noticeable by the moonlight from the window shining in on it.

"Guess I'd have Naruto drooling over me too if I had junk in the trunk," Sakura muttered to herself.

Sakura prided herself on having larger breasts than Hinata. Guess she knew where the meat in the Hyuga heiress really went. Fair game, she supposed. Sakura briefly put down the enema and pulled Hinata's butt cheeks away from each other, exposing her asshole. Taking one hand off her butt, Sakura picked up the enema and placed the tip in Hinata's anus. Squeezing the enema inside, Sakura then pulled the enema out and sat back, waiting for the enema to work its magic.

"And score one for..."

"What's going on?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing the voice behind her. Neji had been standing at the other doorway, fully dressed, arms crossed, and leaning on the arches.

"N-N-Neji!" Sakura stammered, getting up, "I, uh, came by to ask Hinata about..."

"Save it," Neji said with no trace of emotion, "You weren't just stopping by. You removed your sandals. That's customary for people who plan to stay a while."

"I wasn't..."

"And I couldn't help but notice my cousin's pants have been pulled down," Neji added, "So unless you're kinky and/or have a thing for my cousin..."

Neji's interrogation was interrupted by the sound of a loud snore from Hinata. Thankfully for both parties, she didn't wake up, but it was followed by a squeaky fart...which evolved into a stream of excrement coming from her anus, trailing down her thigh and into her futon.

"...you didn't..."

"She did the same thing to me!" whined Sakura.

"Except if I remember, you were the one who started this by putting laxatives in my cousin's pork buns," said Neji, "I thought you two were friends."

"We are!" exclaimed Sakura, trailing off, "...we were. It was just supposed to be a tiny prank. I didn't mean for it to get this far...I should never have done this."

"So you're going to make amends with her?" Neji asked.

"First thing tomorrow," Sakura said, "But please please please don't tell her about this!"

"I'm not gonna rat on you," Neji said, "But you _are_ going to clean up your mess. Now, I'm feeling generous so I'll throw these sheets in the wash and get a new pair. And since I'm not going to touch my _cousin_ anywhere _near_ her ass, you're gonna clean her up and get her back in bed. Think of it as punishment for starting this whole thing."

Sakura didn't argue back, she just nodded in acknowledgement. So while Neji got the futon cleaned and tidied, Sakura dragged Hinata (on her belly, else she leave a literal trail of shit on the floor) into the bathroom to clean her up. Inside the cabinet, Sakura found a pile of towels. Taking one that wasn't white, Sakura wiped Hinata from her thighs to her asshole, literally getting the shit off of her. Tossing the towel aside, Sakura grabbed a smaller hand towel from on top of the sink, wetting it just enough to wipe any leftover shit off of Hinata, as well as clean her up.

Seconds after Hinata was clean, Neji came in, no different than before.

"Is she clean?" he asked.

"Spick and span," Sakura replied.

With Neji grabbing her ankles and Sakura grabbing just under her armpits, the two carried Hinata back to her futon, which now has fresh new sheets. Sakura even made sure to put her head back on the drool stain in her notebook.

"Well, I'm just glad this'll be over," Sakura said.

"You're forgetting one thing," Neji said.

Sakura snapped her fingers remembering what she forgot. She knelt down and pulled Hinata's pants back up to where they were before. Putting her sandals back on, Sakura bid farewell to Neji and made her exit through the window.

* * *

Sakura had waited a good 20 minutes before Hinata came walking through the doors of the academy. When Hinata saw Sakura waiting, she assumed the worst and started to walk past her.

"Hinata, wait!" Sakura called out.

Hinata turned around with no expression on her face.

"Everything that happened yesterday," Sakura said, "Making you shit your pants and everything...it was rotten. Literally. I shouldn't have started all this. I'm sorry."

Hinata cracked a smile.

"You know, if you had just apologized after it happened," Hinata said, "I probably wouldn't have given you those gas pills."

"So...we're good?" asked Sakura.

Hinata opened her arms out for a hug.

"Friends again," she said.

The bluenette and pink-haired girl embraced each other warmly, finally glad the whole ordeal was over with.


End file.
